


I Know

by JoMouse



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek tries to give Stiles space. He doesn't want it.This was written forSterek Valentine Weekon tumblr.Day 3: Snuggle





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a bit more angsty than I'd planned. Oops. It is unbeta'd so all errors are mine.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Derek leaned his head against the door to the loft, the metal was cool against his fevered brow. He’s been running the preserve for hours attempting to keep his mind off of everything that had happened earlier. He’d hoped that spending time as a wolf would simplify things, but it had only made thing worse. His instincts were stronger and screaming for him to suck it up and be a man

_ “I love you, dude, and if you can’t handle that, then maybe we need to rethink the entire dynamic of our relationship. I’ve never expected you to return the feelings, but you can’t tell me to stop having them.” _

Stiles’ words echoed in his brain the entire time he was a wolf, the words losing their actual meaning but the feeling behind them gaining a chokehold on his heart until he’d stopped in the middle of the woods and howled for nearly an hour, his wolf calling for his mate. 

As he’d dragged his exhausted body home to the city, wearing clothing stolen off of a clothesline, his own lost somewhere near the tree line closest to Stiles’ house, he’d tried to think of how he could fix the situation with the boy. He knew the words  _ I love you  _ always tasted like ashes in his mouth and he knew Stiles knew that. He also knew the boy was too young to appreciate what loving him meant - the lifetime he was committing himself to. 

So, he’d suggested Stiles try dating other people while away at school and that had not gone as Derek had planned. He’d expected understanding and logic, instead, he’d gotten anger and emotions. He still felt Stiles’ hurt on his skin like a too tight shirt. Pulling open the door to the darkened loft, the midnight crescent moon barely shedding any light through the giant window. 

He was almost to the stairs before he smelt the salt in the air. Stiles spent so much time at the loft, his scent hadn’t registered as out of place, but the tears definitely did. Normally, his scent was warm and comforting, but at that moment it burned his nostrils as he followed it to the source. 

Curled up on the sofa was Stiles, his face buried in Derek’s clothing he’d shed in the woods earlier. The part of his cheek that Derek could see was streaked with tears and as he watched, Stiles twitched and began muttering sleep speak. “Don’t be gone. Just don’t be gone.”

Heart breaking in his chest, he debated waking Stiles and sending him home, but the wolf inside snarled at the very thought. Instead, Derek bent down and scooped the sleeping boy into his arms, almost chuckling at the way he clung to his clothes. Carrying him up to the bedroom, he laid him gently on the bed and pulled the covers over him before turning to leave. 

“Don’t push me away,” Stiles said, his voice perfectly alert. 

Turning back, Derek found Stiles sitting up in bed, eyes cast on Derek’s shirt he was twisting between his fingers. He took a step forward and Stiles looked up, his arms going out in a welcoming gesture, wet eyes wide, scent screaming hope. With a wet laugh, Derek launched himself at the boy, wrapping his arms around himself pressing him back into the bed. 

As they laid in bed, Derek re-acquainted himself with Stiles’ scent while mixing in his own. He held him close, enjoying the simple act of snuggling with his mate. He was on the verge of sleep when Stiles’ chest began vibrating against his own. He let out a curious sound. 

“Are you wearing a crop top?” he asked, laughing louder as he tugged on the hem that brushed the middle of his abs. 

“Shut up,” Derek growled, his ears warming. 

“I’m glad you came back,” he whispered and Derek made a sound close to a purr as he buried his face in Stiles’ neck, pulling him closer until it was hard to tell where his own self ended and Stiles began. “I love you, Sourwolf.”

“I know,” Derek responded before allowing himself to fall asleep to the sound of his mate’s heartbeat and the warmth of his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr! I'm [josjournal](http://josjournal.tumblr.com/).


End file.
